


twenty-one firsts

by CountessCzan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Friendship, M/M, NOT the firsts you guys are thinking of, growing up fic, iwaoi - Freeform, their firsts, well anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessCzan/pseuds/CountessCzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime was the first one to be born. Oikawa Tooru was the first one to smile. Hajime was the first one to walk. Tooru was the first one to speak. Twenty one moments of their first times, from the time they were born to the time they, well, spend the last of their firsts together.</p><p>("Iwa! Iwa! Iwa!" "Is that--" "Did he just--" "His first word is Iwa?!")</p><p>("Just kiss the pain away, idiot Tooru! Or else I'll tell your nee-chan you're the one who ate the cookies!" "How rude, Iwa-chan!")</p><p>("Aliens are good and I’m not going anywhere.” “Promise?” “Cross my heart.”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!!, Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru.
> 
> Anyway, this was inspired by a fic I've read a long time ago (snapshots of the first times, I forgot what that fic is but it's not from the hq!! fandom) and since I really don't know how to proceed about my yoga instructor!suga fic, here's the product of my procrastination.
> 
> Please, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!!, Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru.
> 
> Anyway, this was inspired by a fic I've read a long time ago (snapshots of the first times, I forgot what that fic is but it's not from the hq!! fandom) and since I really don't know how to proceed about my yoga instructor!suga fic, here's the product of my procrastination.
> 
> This will take only three chapters, so it's a bit of a short ride. I've got two other iwaoi fics coming up (dear lord, how screwed am I) soooo yeah. Plus, to those wonderful friends I've made from the haikyuu2 chat who might view this, I apologize for procrastinating on the yoga instructor!suga au we've all dreamed of xD I promise, I'll try to finish it before our next chat party, haha.
> 
> Please, enjoy! (and please, share your thoughts about it?)

Iwaizumi Hajime was the first one to be born.  
  
He was a quiet baby, that much was commented upon. In his mother’s womb, he kicked and kicked and kicked, and was very restless to the point that his father said that his current ‘house’ is so uncomfortable that he wanted to get out. The doctor assured them that all was well, though, and that they would expect a very healthy son once the birth took place. Mrs Iwaizumi complained often, and it is not an unusual sight to see her grumbling to nobody in particular, clutching her swollen belly.  
  
Upon being born, there was a moment of terrified silence, and everyone present in the delivering room held their breath as the unnaturally silent babe refused to breathe fresh air. Everyone was nearly panicking until--  
  
A loud cry pierced the operating room, and all of them collectively sighed.  
  
The nurse handed baby Iwaizumi, swaddled with blankets and tenderly carried, to Mrs. Iwaizumi, who can do nothing but let tears flow down her cheeks as her baby’s cries rocketed.  
  
Baby Iwaizumi cried and cried, even when his mother tried hushing him, even when he was greedily sucking milk, even when his father looked at him and whispered “He will be named Hajime”. He continued crying, and nobody could hush him. He cried like he was in pain, cried like he got his first wound, cried like there’s something missing from him.  
  
They did not know, and they would never know, that there was indeed something missing from Iwaizumi Hajime.  
  


* * *

  
  
Oikawa Tooru was the first one to smile.  
  
It was a rather pleasant evening, one where his sister was sitting with his father, watching whatever inane television show they chanced upon, while his mother was busy tending to her infant son. The air was crisp and chill, but none of that mattered when Mrs Oikawa shrieked out of nowhere.  
  
“He’s smiling!” she insisted, then realized that her voice was far too loud and dropped it into a whisper. “Look, honey, he’s smiling!”  
Father, daughter and mother crowded before the baby with tufts of brown locks, cooing over the sheer cuteness he radiated as he graced them with his first ever smile.  
  
“He’ll be a lady killer,” said the daughter, his sister, not fully comprehending what she said in her young age, only repeating what she’d heard. Of course, that doesn’t mean it wasn’t correct; on the other hand, once little Tooru grew up, he _will_ be a ladykiller with his dashing looks and beatific smile.  
  
Tooru gurgled happily.  
  


* * *

  
  
Iwaizumi Hajime was the first to spot Oikawa Tooru.  
  
Their families were good friends, and turned even greater friends once the Iwaizumi household moved in across the street from the Oikawas. Therefore it was only natural for both parties to agree to a play date. Tooru, all chubby and bubbly like the baby he is, was busy suckling on his mother’s teat when they met, so he missed seeing Hajime. Hajime, on the other hand, was busy staring curiously at the small thing in front of him.  
  
Neither one of them could talk, but that does not mean they cannot communicate. Tooru, once finished with his meal of hearty milk, looked up and saw Hajime looking at him. Their mothers cooed and marveled on both their babies, and thus sat them together. Hajime raised a hand, and then --  
  
_Smack!_  
  
He unintentionally hit the younger child, whose reaction was to cry. Loudly. Tooru bawled and sobbed and wanted to hit the other one, and Hajime all but panicked. He poked the other one’s cheek, softly. Tooru hiccuped and look at him, tears still flowing and nose still running. Hajime, seeing his success with dissuading the tears, poked Tooru’s cheek once more.  
  
Minutes later, both babies were taking turns in poking each other.  
  
Hours later, both of them were cuddling, tired their antics and fast asleep.  
  


* * *

  
Tooru was the first one to speak.  
  
The Oikawa family nearly missed it at first. It was Christmas season, and that meant planning for the occasion. Mr Oikawa was talking very loudly, Mrs Oikawa was talking loudly as well, and their daughter was contributing her thoughts (“ _Countless gifts! More and more gifts from Santa!_ ”) just as loudly. Tooru’s mother made the mistake of mentioning “..inviting the Iwaizumis?” and they gasped, because once the word ‘Iwaizumi’ is mentioned, Tooru wouldn’t stop bouncing and being overall hyperactive.  
  
For Tooru, when his mother says ‘Iwaizumi’, that means play and play and have fun with the other baby. Tooru loved hearing ‘Iwaizumi’.  
  
As expected, Tooru looked up and started bouncing happily, smile so wide as he gurgled and made baby sounds and--  
  
“Iwa!”  
  
“Um,” his father said, faintly. Tooru continued his bouncing.  
  
“Iwa! Iwa! Iwa!” repeated the boy. Mr and Mrs Oikawa looked at one another.  
  
“Did he just-”  
  
“Is that-”  
  
“His first word?” they both said in unison as a stream of “Iwa!”s left their son’s mouth.  
  
“Goodness, _of course_ it would be ‘Iwa’. We should’ve known, dear.”  
  
“True. But this is a bit.. disheartening. Dearie, I was hoping for ‘Tou-san’ or something!”  
  
“You were rather foolish in hoping that, dear.”  
  
A smile. A gurgle. “Iwa!”

 

* * *

  
  
Hajime was the first one to walk.  
  
It was another one of their play dates, except Hajime was already eleven months old, in Tooru’s case ten, and they were crawling all over the place. Hajime was crawling faster than Tooru while the younger boy tried to follow his “Iwa-chan!”  
  
Hajime’s face has the look of faint annoyance as the other kid tried to follow him. All he wanted was to crawl and be alone, preferably with his Godzilla toys. But Tooru always wanted to hug Hajime and take his toys and crawl with him, and Hajime didn’t like that.  
  
So. Hajime crawled and crawled, and Tooru followed him _everywhere_ , and Hajime was annoyed. He crawled to the nearest chair and, with great effort, heaved himself up and stood up. Mrs Oikawa and Mrs Iwaizumi were conveniently turning their backs to their kids, therefore missing the older boy standing up and shakily taking his first steps.  
  
Hajime’s face scrunched up in concentration and determination as he wobbily took one step. Then two. Then three. His face lit up. He looked back to Tooru, who was staring at him with wide eyes and thumb stuck in the mouth, obviously wondering why and how Iwa-chan is so far away. Hajime grinned. He only wanted to get away from Tooru.  
  
“Oh my!” gasped their mothers as they finally saw the scene. Hajime, shakily walking away from a determinedly crawling Tooru.  
  
Four days later, Tooru took his first steps.  
  


* * *

  
  
Tooru was the first one to get a fever.  
  
It was the usual sleepover, except that Tooru woke up in the middle of the night with a runny nose, sore throat, and feeling extremely cold.  
  
“Iwa-chan,” the younger boy whined, poking the snoring Iwaizumi on the nose. Hajime twitched and mumbled something that suspiciously sounds like ‘crayfish’, but Tooru didn’t care because Tooru felt like his head was going to be split.  
  
“Iwa-chan,” repeated Tooru, his voice scared and helpless. He shook his companion’s body a few more times, and Hajime finally rolled over and woke up.  
  
“Whassamader?” asked Hajime groggily, wrapping a skinny arm around Tooru.  
  
“Aliens forced me to eat something,” replied Tooru, because in his opinion, aliens were behind everything.  
  
Hajime stirred, and then realized what the reply is. “What!” he suddenly whisper-shouted upon realizing the severity of the situation. “What did they make you eat?! What’s happening, Tooru?!”  
  
“I don’t know,” confessed Tooru fearfully, near in tears. “My throat’s weird, like there’s something and I can’t breathe and I’m _so cold_ , Iwa-chan, please save me!”  
  
Hajime panicked and pressed his forehead to Tooru’s. “You’re not cold, you’re hot!”  
  
“Am not!”  
  
“Are too!”  
  
“Am not! I’m cold!!” protested Tooru.  
  
“No, you’re hot!!” argued Hajime. “Well, anyway, don’t worry, the aliens didn’t make you eat anything.”  
  
Brown eyes peered at him. “Really?”  
  
“Really.” confirmed Hajime, patting him in the head. “You’ve got a fever. Kaa-san had one long, long ago,” (translation: two weeks ago) “and I saw her get well when tou-san kissed her in the forehead,” elaborated Hajime, face scrunching up at the thought of kissing.  
  
“Eh,” said Tooru. “Will you kiss me then? Like, to make me okay?”  
  
Hajime looked at him, pondering. Kaa-san told him that kissing girls without their ‘ok’ is bad, but Tooru wasn’t a girl. And it would be good if Tooru is okay, because if Tooru isn’t okay then who will he catch crayfishes with?  
  
“Okay,” assented Hajime, very solemn in his manner as he bestowed a kiss upon his best friend’s forehead.  
“That didn’t do anything! I still feel cold!” complained Tooru.  
  
“Idiot!” That was a word Hajime learned a few days ago. “It’s going to work much, much later! And if you’re cold, here, let’s share blankets because two blankets is hotter than one!”  
  
“Okay, Iwa-chan.”  
  
“Go to sleep, Tooru.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Hajime was the first one to get a wound.  
  
It was, like most childhood wounds are, an accident. There was a poor kitty stuck on a tree, and Tooru wanted it, so of course Hajime had to get it. One misplaced step, one unsteady balancing, and down the tree goes Hajime.  
  
“Ouch!” exclaimed Hajime as a sharp sting of _something_ coarsed through his nerves, and his hand reflexively went to cover his knee. Tooru gasped when Hajime lifted his hand that covered it. For there was blood, a lot of blood (at least, in their opinion), and blood is disgusting and scary and painful.  
  
“Iwa-chan are you okay?” asked Tooru, watching as Hajime winced at the wound. “C’mon, let’s get that cleaned up.”  
  
Later on, when the wound was free of dirt and possible germs, both boys looked at it.  
  
“Now what?” asked Tooru, mystified. Blood was still dripping from it, especially after leaving it under running water.  
  
“Dunno,” replied Hajime, as clueless as his companion. It kinda hurt, but it wasn’t the hurt that he fell when he bumped his whole foot on the couch, or when he smacked his head on the door. It was only a kind of sting. Besides, Hajime is strong. And tough.  
  
“Ah!” exclaimed Tooru as a bright idea suddenly popped into his head. “You remember when I got sick? You made it go away right? Maybe that’ll work!”  
  
“Hmm,” pondered Hajime. “Maybe?”  
  
Excited, the younger brunette puckered up and was about to kiss Hajime’s forehead when a hand stopped him.  
  
“Idiot! Why are you gonna kiss my forehead? I’m not sick _there_ ,” said Hajime, emphasizing the word. “I’m.. hurting _here_.” He pointed at his knee.  
  
“Eh? But Iwa-chan, I can’t kiss that!”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because there’s blood and it’s gross!”  
  
“Well..” said Hajime. “How about above it?”  
  
“Okay, Iwa-chan.”  
  
“.. Oy, don’t be so rough, Tooru!”  
  
“Then stay still, Iwa-chan! You’re so _ticklish_.”  
  
“Am not!”  
  
“Are too!”  
  
“Am not!”  
  
“Are too!”  
  
“Am not! Just kiss the pain away, idiot! Or else I’ll tell your nee-chan you’re the one who ate the cookies!”  
  
“So _rude_ , Iwa-chan!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, there you go. Here's the second chapter for your pleasure.
> 
> The next (and last) chapter will focus on their relationship, as boyfriends, and it will be updated either tomorrow or the next day after tomorrow. I apologize for any mistakes I've made, and I do hope that you guys will still read this xD
> 
> Please comment, comments give me love. Your thoughts are appreciated.

Tooru was the first one to have a nightmare.  
  
It was the middle of the night, when suddenly, a young Oikawa Tooru shot up from his bed, panting heavily, eyes wide as he tried to get away from monsters from the shadows that want to eat his whole family, and aliens that want to take Iwa-chan away from him. His whole body shuddered as he wrapped his blanket tightly around himself, whimpering from phantom monsters. Tooru glanced around the room and felt his fear worsen. There was an ominous sound of wind whistling through the traditional Japanese doors, and even though he’s on the floor and there is no bed frame, it feels as if there’s a monster near him. Every shadowed corner spoke the language of the unknown.  
  
Iwa-chan was sleeping peacefully, if a little bit too peacefully, judging by his ridiculous snores. Tooru bit his lip. He wanted to crawl to Iwa-chan, but leaving his blanket was like being naked in front of the monsters. Blankets are safety.  
  
Thus, with that in mind, he tied the blanket around his neck similar to that style heroes usually do, and carefully crawled towards his sleeping best friend. Tooru did it silently, not wanting to give away the fact that he’s awake, or else the monsters and aliens might notice him. Upon reaching Iwa-chan, Tooru breathed a sigh of relief and started poking his friend incessantly.  
  
“Iwa-chan.”  
  
“M’go way, Ru,” mumbled Hajime in his sleep.  
  
“Iwa-chan,” repeated Tooru, hiccuping as tears finally fell from his eyes. His crying seems to have waken up Hajime, who squinted at him in the dark.  
  
“Tooru? What’s wrong?”  
  
Tooru continued to sob quietly, feeling very foolish and very silly. He’s a big boy, he shouldn’t be crying, is what Tooru thinks, but he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing, nor can he stop the great shuddering and shaking of his body. “I had a nightmare,” he finally said in a very small voice.  
  
“Hmm, what is it about?”  
  
“A-aliens. I ran and ran and ran, and nee-chan and kaa-san and tou-san was running too, but I wasn’t moving and they aren’t too. A-and, and, a-and, more aliens appeared and they took away Iwa-chan, too!” exclaimed Tooru, still crying.  
  
Hajime scooted towards the younger boy and squashed himself towards Tooru. “It’s okay, Tooru, aliens won’t take me.”

“They won’t?”  
  
“Uh-uh. Aliens don’t take people without their permission anyway, or kaa-san and tou-san will be mad. And they have many jobs to do, them aliens.”  
  
“Like what, Iwa-chan?”  
  
“They.. take care of stars, Tooru. And the moon! And bunch of other aliens in the sky, they’re like.. Guardians! Guardians of the galaxy!”  
  
“Are they really?” breathed Tooru, amazed. He didn’t know aliens were this awesome.  
  
“They are,” replied Hajime solemnly. “So don’t be scared, okay? Aliens are good and I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“Cross my heart.”

 

* * *

  
  
Hajime was the first to ride a bike and subsequently fall off it.  
  
It was the summer break. Summer consisted of unbearable heat, deliciously cool watermelons, and glorious air conditioned units. It was the summer wherein the two boys basked in sunshine searching for bugs (Tooru didn’t like bugs at all, but Hajime convinced him that bugs were Earth’s Aliens because “don’t they look like aliens, Tooru?”) and rolling in the mud. (It was an accident, really. Hajime _accidentally_ shoved Tooru in a puddle of mud brought by the summer rain, and Tooru _accidentally_ pulled Hajime with him as he fell down.)  
  
As it was, with all the bug searching and mud rolling, Mr Iwaizumi came home one day with a gift for Hajime: a gleaming silver bicycle. Hajime’s eyes shone like they were jewels when it was presented, for he had been eyeing that certain bicycle whenever they pass down the store that held it. Now it was his, his to play, and Hajime was ecstatic.  
  
“Tooru!” he shouted, excitement evident in his voice. “Look, look, tou-san gave me a bike!!”

”A bike?’ breathed Tooru, amazed. “Wah, _sugoi_ Iwa-chan! Did you ride it yet?”  
  
It was then that the smallest of pouts appeared on Hajime’s face. “Well, I want to..”  
  
“..but you don’t know how?” asked Tooru.  
  
“Yeah. Do you?”  
  
Tooru shook his head. “But.. How about this? I steady the bike while you pedal, until you learn how to pedal without my help, _but only if_ you’d let me do the same.”  
  
“Deal.” Hajime didn’t want to add that of course he was going to lend Tooru his bike.  
  
Fifty minutes later, a furiously pedalling Hajime was steadily making his way through the street with an unamused (and extremely tired) Tooru balancing Hajime’s bike.  
  
Tooru itched to wipe the sweat from his forehead. His arms hurt from balancing the bike, and his legs ached from running along with it. The sun was hot. But if he let go of Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan will fall off his bike and he’d get mad of Tooru. So Tooru persisted, thinking that his trials would only last for ten minutes. Ten minutes is a good time.  
  
Three minutes later, Tooru let go of Hajime’s bike without the rider’s knowledge ; Tooru simply let go, wiped his forehead with his equally sweaty hand, and sat down the cemented road because of exhaustion. He looked at his friend, who was still pedalling. Iwa-chan was already far away from him.  
  
_Huh, so Iwa-chan knows how to ride a bike now_ , was what he thought.  
  
“Iwa-chan, congrats! You know how to ride a bike now!” shouted Tooru with all the effort he could muster.  
  
Hajime, on the other hand, was completely oblivious of Tooru’s disappearance from his back. He was utterly surprised when he heard the shout of his best friend, sounding far, far away and congratulating him for riding a bike.  
  
_Eh?_

Hajime looked back and was completely terrified when he saw no one supporting him. For a split second, his concentration on pedalling the bike was overriden by the panic he felt when he realized Tooru wasn’t balancing him. That split second cost him, though. Hajime overbalanced and, with a yelp, fell down along with the bike.  
  
“Iwa-chan!”  
  
“O-ow!”  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“U-uhn, yeah. Yeah. M’fine.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“I’m sure.”  
  
“...”  
  
“...  
  
“..”  
  
“... Want to take your turn on it?”  
  
“I’ll pass, Iwa-chan. Maybe tomorrow. Let’s.. go catch some aliens.”  
  


* * *

  
Tooru was the first to play volleyball.  
  
  
He had been flipping through various channels, alone, when he suddenly chanced upon a game of volleyball. Shouts and cheers echoed from the television set, and his eyes were transfixed on the screen as the camera focused on a player about to serve.  
  
“ _...and there he goes, the number 1 ace! Will his powerful serve be received, will it go out of bounds, or will it smash the opponents’ defense?!_ ” The commentator of the match said, effectively building up the viewer’s anticipation. Tooru was no different; his attention was hooked.  
  
The player breathed deeply. Tooru was starstruck as he continued to watch the player. The sheer intensity and focus the player commands hit him hard. The player back up, did a great run up while throwing the ball, and _flew_ as he hit the ball hard with a resounding sound.  
  
Tooru was breathless.  
  
He sat, glued in front of the television, as two opposing teams from different regions fought for the title of the number one team in Japan. His mother walked in on him, and chastised Tooru for sitting so close to the screen. He didn’t care, though.  
  
_Volleyball is amazing._  
  
He found out that it was only the first match of the season, and was ecstatic. Three more days of watching volleyball. Since the first match, then, Tooru’s avid viewing escalated from a mere, bored viewer to an overexcited volleyball junkie. Immediately afterwards, he begged his parents to buy him a volleyball. The next day of the match, Tooru was seen wearing his old time favorite alien shirt, holding two batons proclaiming his newfound love for the sport, and a volleyball by his side.  
  
_Volleyball is amazing._  
  
He suddenly lost interest in baseball, in catching bugs, in riding bikes, in climbing trees. Tooru’s world focused on one thing: volleyball.  
  
His Iwa-chan didn’t want to do anything with volleyball, though. Tooru felt conflicted. What if Iwa-chan left him because he played volleyball?  
  
_Volleyball is amazing. I’ll just show it to him._  
  
...  
  
“Just pleeeeease, Iwa-chan, watch me do it. Only one time! I’ll show you how awesome it is!” pleaded Tooru.  
  
Hajime sighed. “Fine, fine, but only once, okay?”  
  
Tooru beamed. He got into position.  
  
With slight apathy, Hajime watched as Tooru threw the ball high, high up into the air. Then, his best friend did a run-up, jumped, and tried to spike the ball down.  
  
Keyword: tried.  
  
Hajime burst into laughter when Tooru’s hand collided with nothing but air, at the same time that the volleyball dropped into his head. It was a comical sight.  
  
“No, no, no that wasn’t what I meant to show you! One more, Iwa-chan!”  
  
Approximately an hour later, Oikawa Tooru finally succeeded in doing his first jump serve.  
  
He also succeeded in capturing the interest and curiosity of one Iwaizumi Hajime.  
  
Weeks later, when both of them were spent from playing too much, all Tooru could think of is one thing.  
  
_Volleyball is amazing._  
  
_(I want to always keep playing with Iwa-chan.)_  
  


* * *

  
Hajime was the first to have a crush.  
  
  
“You what?!”  
  
“Shut up, idiot!” hissed Hajime. His cheeks were flushed as his eyes darted to and fro, alert and suspicious of everything.  
  
“You like Mayu?” said Tooru conspiratorially. He was grinning.  
  
“I said be quiet!”  
  
“Mayu and Hajime sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I---- ow!! Iwa-chan, that hurt!”  
  
“Shut up, dumbass!”

 

* * *

  
  
Oikawa was the first to be crushed on by someone.

  
Iwaizumi had seen it coming, ever since he heard a gaggle of giggling girls (woah, nice choice of words) whisper about his best friend’s name. He had teased his friend about it, saying sooner or later he would get himself a girlfriend.  
  
(Hajime had also started calling him Oikawa ever since then, because it’s not cool to refer to each other as Hajime and Tooru. Oikawa, on the other hand, still calls him Iwa-chan, regardless of his protests.)  
  
A small, teeny-tiny microscopic part of Iwaizumi was constantly worrying that he was nearly on the verge of losing his best friend, though.  
  
_(Not that he’ll ever admit it.)_  
  
There was a girl in their class who was regarded as the prettiest in their year level. All the boys liked her, and all the girls wanted to be friends with her. Her name was Shirogane Risa, and she likes Oikawa Tooru.  
  
It was really, really obvious, in Iwaizumi’s opinion. She would often find ways to join a group where Oikawa is, and she would also seat near him. Her eyes would immediately flit towards Oikawa’s general vicinity, and Iwaizumi had already lost count the number of times she blushed around Oikawa.  
  
Of course, being a supportive friend that he was, he was alright with it.  
  
In the beginning.  
  
Until she started coming between them.  
  
_There’s nothing subtle about Shirogane Risa_ , that’s what Iwaizumi concluded, when the girl asked to be partnered with Oikawa Tooru even though the whole class new that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were always partnered.  
  
_Nothing subtle at all_ , when she somehow roped the gym class teacher into forcing Oikawa to accompany her to the clinic when she sprained her ankle, even though Oikawa was playing volleyball.  
  
_Could she be any more obvious?_ was what Iwaizumi thought to himself when, for the umpteenth time, she interrupted their conversation by prettily asking Oikawa if could he please teach her this new formula, nevermind the fact that Oikawa himself doesn’t know how to solve it.

  
  
“Oy,” grumbled Iwaizumi one afternoon, while walking home. Practice was tough that day, so he couldn’t be bothered with the eloquency of his words. “Shirogane likes you.”  
  
“Hmm, I know,” singsonged Oikawa, then looked at him. “Are you jealous, Iwa-chan?”  
  
“As if,” scoffed Iwaizumi. “It’s just distracting, is all. She interrupts our practices, our lunches, and our conversations all the time.”  
  
Oikawa hummed under his breath. “Iwa-chan, you are jealous! Well, she’s a breath of fresh air, all pretty and flowery, compared to a brute like you.”  
  
“Do what you want, just don’t let her distract you.”  
  
“Eeeeh, don’t wanna~”  
  
  
Despite Oikawa’s words, though, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but notice that after their conversation, Shirogane Risa instantly seemed uninterested in his best friend.

 

* * *

  
  
Iwaizumi was the first to get in trouble at school.

  
  
“Class dismissed. Iwaizumi-kun, please meet me after your last class.”  
  
Iwaizumi stared in horror as their homeroom teacher walked out of the classroom, her glare promising him stuff he wouldn’t dare imagine. Oikawa was silently snickering behind him.  
  
“You traitor,” whispered Iwaizumi, remembering Oikawa’s earlier act of being a turncoat.  
  
...  
  
It was lunchtime, and both boys were huddled in the corner, Iwaizumi eating his mother’s wrapped lunch, Oikawa devouring his supply of milk bread. Suddenly, Oikawa leaned over and spoke.  
  
“Psst, Iwa-chan.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Let’s skip a class.”  
  
“..what.”  
  
Oikawa shrugged. “Well, we haven’t tried it yet, right?”  
  
“Need I remind you,” started Iwaizumi, feeling the beginnings of an Oikawa Tooru-induced headache, “that skipping classes are against the rules? What if we get caught? Then what?”  
  
“Easy,” said Oikawa. “We won’t.”  
  
Iwaizumi sighed very loudly. “I refuse.”  
  
Thirteen minutes later, after the bell had already rung, both boys were in the rooftop, skipping classes.  
  
Six minutes after, their homeroom sensei burst from the door. Oikawa, hidden from his angle, froze and stayed quiet as their teacher berated Iwaizumi Hajime alone.  
  
...  
  
“It’s not my fault sensei didn’t see me, Iwa-chan.”  
  
“Still a traitor, Oikawa.”

 

* * *

  
  
Oikawa was the first one to cry as they lost against Shiratorizawa.  
  
Before Oikawa knew it, the sound of the ball hitting the ground has already happened. His hands were still in the air, paused in the motion of setting the ball. He vaguely recalled feeling the rubber of the ball in his hands for a brief moment, before tossing with all his might to Iwaizumi He distinctly remembered seeing his best friend approaching the ball, then smacking it hard, in spite of the sheer power the blockers possess.  
  
What he didn’t see, though, was the sight of the ball hitting the opponent’s side of the court.  
  
_No way. No. No fucking way._  
  
His blank eyes surveyed the scoring board. Oikawa’s mind processed that one point--the one point that should’ve been theirs--has been added to the other team. Shiratorizawa.  
  
Knees giving out, betraying him and showing the whole gymnasium the fragility he suddenly possessed, Oikawa stared up at the glaring form of the young giant, Ushijima Wakatoshi.  
  
Oikawa didn’t remember being forced to stand. His mind rejected the memory of bowing down, saying thanks for the good game (except it wasn’t, was it? They were completely and utterly obliterated by Shiratorizawa). He didn’t realize all the things that happened after their defeat, only until he was alone with Iwaizumi in the locker room.  
  
Silently, without consent, tears fell from Oikawa’s eyes. He made no sound, he didn’t sniffle, he didn’t sob. He just let the continuous stream of tears flow, similar to the way summer rains fall -- silent and unobtrusive. His tears were even warm. Every last fight in his body felt as if they weren’t there; the boy felt numb all over. His legs, which were cramped from too much pulled muscles, didn’t protest even if the floor he was sitting on was so damn cold. His arms, as exhausted as every inch of his body, felt nothing. His damned tears won’t stop.  
  
A warm body slid on the floor beside him, and it was only then that Oikawa heard it -- hiccups. He glanced up and saw Iwaizumi beside him, cheeks red and eyes filled with tears. He looked terrible.  
  
They looked terrible. They _felt_ terrible, as they sat there, side by side, crying their hearts out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, third chapter. I decided to cut it off because the last two 'firsts' were too long, imo, so there would be another chapter (and last), which would probably come up tomorrow.
> 
> Hope you lot enjoy this. (Also, please, please leave a comment if you liked it. I love hearing opinions.)
> 
> (And I apologize for any mistakes, this is unedited.)

Iwaizumi was the first to be depressed.  
  
  
The news wasn’t unexpected.  
  
  
Iwaizumi’s grandmother was sick. Has been, for almost a year already. At first, he was devastated to hear that his grandmother had taken ill, and was almost inconsolable if not for his parents and, in a way, Oikawa. Then, like all young people do, he gradually moved on from his despair and learned to look at the brighter side of things. Sometimes there aren’t bright side to some things, but Iwaizumi has also learned to make one.  
  
So, when he came home one day, exhausted from practice, only to be greeted by his mother’s sobs and his father’s desolate face, he wasn’t surprised. Deep down, they all knew. They knew she was suffering. Still, just because he wasn’t surprised doesn’t mean that he was okay.  
  
Iwaizumi cried. There is no shame in admitting that particular piece of information. He was hurting, so it was natural that he cried. It was a different kind of pain from what he usually experiences, though.  
  
It was the kind of pain that utterly sucks out the life from somebody. The kind of pain that feels so terrible it’s as if it feels nothing. The kind of pain tha makes you stare ate the ceiling for hours, not really seeing the cracks or the dust that gathers in the corners. It’s a slow feeling.  
  
Death was a natural order in life, Iwaizumi knows. But knowing doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.  
  


* * *

  
  
Oikawa was the first one to get a serious injury.  
  
  
His knee hurt.  
  
It was an observation. An observation made when Oikawa Tooru, clothed in hospital robes, right leg covered in bandages, was lying on the sterile bed in the equally clean room that hospitals usually provide. To his side was a table filled with flowers and tokens from his admirers, wishing him a speedy recovery. To another side was a slumbering Iwaizumi Hajime.  
  
The pain was tolerable.  
  
 _Overwork_ , the sensei had told him. He had overworked his knee from too much practice, and all it took was a three-person collision with Makki and Mattsun before his knee gave in. The accident didn’t even happen in a game. They were simply being high schoolers, goofing around, when suddenly Makki and Mattsun and Oikawa were tangled together in the ground, and all Oikawa could think of then was how excruciating the pain in his right leg felt.  
  
No volleyball for three weeks. He had frowned, then, because he needs to practice and play and improve, because this year is Tobio-chan’s last year in middle school, and Oikawa is afraid. Oikawa is no genius, but he is smart enough to realize that Tobio, a certified genius setter (and much, much superior to him), would have drastically improved in his own. Oikawa is terrified.  
  
He had cried bitterly, when all of his teammates but Iwaizumi had left his room. He knows his knee had been acting up before it happened. He knows he had pulled his muscles too weary from too much jumping. He knows it’s his fault for this unfortunate event to happen.  
  
He is afraid of Tobio. Tobio, whose talent must be exponentially greater than him now. He fears Ushijima Wakatoshi. Ushiwaka, whose power certainly exceeds that of Aoba Josai combined. He fears Iwaizumi. Iwa-chan, who usually gets angry whenever he catches Oikawa in the gym at odd hours of the night, furiously training. Iwa-chan, who scolds him whenever Oikawa pulls an all nighter from analyzing their opponent’s strengths and coming up with all kinds of strategies. Iwa-chan, who is surely, surely blaming him for this condition.  
  
Iwaizumi had taken one look at his apologizing eyes and said, “I’m not mad at you, idiot.”  
  
That, in the very least, was a comfort that Oikawa hadn’t expected.

 

* * *

  
  
Iwaizumi was the first to get extremely, truly mad at Oikawa.

  
  
“What the heck do you think you’re doing, Oikawa Tooru?” Iwaizumi made sure to keep his voice nice, quiter than he usually would, and above all, calm.  
  
Oikawa froze. The thumping of his heart elevated as he closed his eyes and turned around. “P-practicing, Iwa-chan.”  
  
“Why.” Iwaizumi said, looking at him steadily. There was no trace of anger in his face, and because of that, Oikawa was terrified.  
  
“B-because I need to. Tobio-chan’s going to be in high school now, and Ushiwaka-chan’s pro--”  
  
“I’m sorry, I thought I heard you wrong,” hissed Iwaizumi, voice deadly. “You’re practicing because you need to?”  
  
“Look, Iwa-chan, I’m not improving just by sitting down and taking notes and wa--”  
  
“Oikawa Tooru,” cut in Iwaizumi. “The way I see it, you’re practicing because you’re afraid of Kageyama, and Ushiwaka.”  
  
Oikawa flinched. “You know I am, Iwa-chan.”  
  
That was when Iwaizumi exploded. “AND SO? IS THAT REASON FOR YOU TO PRACTICE ILLEGALLY, WHEN IT WAS EXPLICITLY SAID BY YOUR SENSEI THAT YOU ARE NOT TO PLAY VOLLEYBALL WHILE YOUR KNEE IS STILL RECOVERING? WHAT IF IT STARTS ACTING AGAIN, AND YOU’RE FORCED TO QUIT VOLLEYBALL FOR YOUR WHOLE LIFE? WHAT IF IT STARTS ACTING AGAIN, AND YOU COLLAPSE AND HIT YOUR HEAD? NOBODY’S HERE WITH YOU, ASSIKAWA! ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN TO YOU. ALL BECAUSE OF KAGEYAMA TOBIO AND USHIJIMA WAKATOSHI? FUCK THEM, SHITTYKAWA. AND FUCK YOU TOO! YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT YOURSELF AT ALL, DO YOU? _DO YOU THINK I ENJOY WATCHING YOU HURT YOURSELF FURTHER_?” His voice cracked on the end, and Oikawa realized that Iwaizumi was nearly in tears.   
  
“Iwa-chan..”  
  
“Don’t. Don’t apologize. I’m downright furious at you, so let me stay furious.”  
  
“I’m s--”  
  
“I said don’t!” shouted Iwaizumi. “I’m mad at you! And if you even dare to practice when you’re supposed to be healing, I swear I’ll never hit any of your tosses again! And no more milk bread, either!”  
  
Then, Iwaizumi turned around and stomped out of the gym, leaving Oikawa in a sorry state of guilt and shame.  
  
...  
  
Of course, three days later, Iwaizumi couldn’t take it anymore and punched Oikawa before saying, “I still hate you, Trashykawa.”  
  


* * *

  
Oikawa was the first to realize his crush on Iwaizumi.

  
It was when Iwaizumi was scolding him, furious face dangerously close to his, that Oikawa realized he might like his best friend.  
  
...  
  
“Good morning, Oikawa-kun, Iwaizumi-kun,” greeted a bunch of girls in their year level. Oikawa smiled and greeted them just as cheerfully, watching as they all blushed together in happiness.  
  
What was surprising, though, was when Iwaizumi didn’t greet them with his usual grunt. Instead, he looked at them apathetically and replied a nonchalant “Yeah, morning,” and to Oikawa’s horror, the girls flushed even redder.  
  
That. Was. Unforgivable.  
  
Is Iwa-chan being noticed by girls, after all this time? Is he more popular than Oikawa Tooru now? Does he have a fanclub now? Or, gods forbid, do people confess to him in a daily occurance, and Oikawa didn’t know it??  
  
He nearly lost his mind there and then.  
  
“Oi, shittykawa, what are you thinking, staring at a wall like that? You look like an idiot, hurry up,” urged Iwaizumi, tugging his ear. Oikawa let out a stream of “ow ow ow”s but inside, his mind was thinking of dangerous possibilities regarding Iwa-chan’s social life.  
  
The day continued on as normal. Normal, except for the fact that Oikawa had confirmed something: Iwa-chan _was_ getting popular. It honestly startled him when he came to that conclusion. He didn’t know he was that oblivious when it comes to Iwa-chan’s life. He wasn’t unobservant, either. So why did he miss the fact that Iwaizumi Hajime suddenly turned from one social pariah (to the ladies, of course) to.. to whatever he is now?  
  
“Sooner or later, someone will confess to Iwa-chan,” mumbled Oikawa bitterly. “Then Iwa-chan will go out with her, and act all lovey-dovey, and they will feed each other in front of me while I’m eating my milk bread in peace.”  
  
Oikawa frowned. With his current train of thoughts, it dawned into him that a) he has a girlfriend, so his thoughts against Iwaizumi’s potential partner was a little bit unjustified, b) he never acted lovey dovey with his girlfriend in front of Iwa-chan, so maybe Iwa-chan will give him some mercy and not act all sappy, too?, c) There is a probability that Iwa-chan won’t even get a girlfriend, and d) There is also a probability that Iwa-chan _will_ get a partner for himself, and that girl (or boy?) will take Iwaizumi far, far away until Iwaizumi forgets who Oikawa Tooru is.  
  
With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Oikawa came to the conclusion that he must prevent Iwaizumi Hajime from getting a girlfriend (or a boyfriend), lest they try to take Iwa-chan away from him.  
  
 _What is this_ , he asked himself as he cheerfully (possessively) swung an arm around Iwaizumi as he conversed with a pretty girl in front of Oikawa’s classroom.  
  
 _What the heck_ , he thought as he unashamedly grabbed some random freshman’s bento, which was originally offered to his best friend. Iwaizumi frowned at him as Oikawa tried to act oblivious.  
  
 _What the fuck am I doing_ , he wondered as he turned down a request from his classmate to give them Iwaizumi’s email and to hand over a letter-- an honest to goodness love letter!!-- to his best friend.  
  
 _I don’t even know anymore_ , as he glared at whoever dared approach them that wasn’t a volleyball club member or an Oikawa Tooru fanclub groupie.  
  
“Oy,” Iwaizumi said, finally. “You’ve been acting really weird for a week now, Assikawa.”  
  
“Am I?” Oikawa asked, a smug grin on his face. He had suddenly launched into a piggy back position on Iwa-chan’s back when he noticed some girl ogling his friend earlier. He winked triumphantly at the girl when he saw her frowning at him and his apparent desire to stay close to his best friend.  
  
 _Hmph, serves her right. Iwa-chan’s my best friend, not hers._   
  
“Yes, like right now,” replied Iwaizumi. “You look like.. Like you did when you took that picture with Kageyama.”  
  
Oikawa’s grin widened, remembering that picture of irritating Tobio-chan bowing deeply in front of him. His mood turned up higher. “Oh, do I, Iwa-chan?”  
  
Iwaizumi sighed. “Nevermind.” He grumbled something under his breath that Oikawa didn’t hear.  
  
Oikawa’s mode of operation continued for another week, and even Mattsun and Makki noticed his apparent “weirdness”. He had huffed when they confronted him about it. Couldn’t they realize that he was simply protecting Iwa-chan?  
  
...  
  
The weather was great when that incident happened. From the moment he woke up, to the moment they were practicing, Oikawa’s day was terrible.  
  
“..and for gods’ sake, Assikawa, snap out of whatever your thinking right now! What is wrong with you? Your serves are out of control, your tosses are getting harder and harder to spike, and you didn’t even listen to Kindaichi’s request!” Iwaizumi had been scolding him for minutes now, and for once, Oikawa didn’t listen. He simply pouted at the ground, thinking about that absolute flirt who was with Iwa-chan earlier.  
  
“Are you even listening to me?!” roared Iwaizumi, and suddenly Oikawa’s gaze was lifted from the ground when Iwaizumi grabbed his collar and shouted in his face.  
  
Iwaizumi’s face was dangerously close to his and all Oikawa could think about is,  
  
 _Ah. I see. Oh, fuck, I like Iwa-chan._  
  
 _Oh fuck, indeed._

 

* * *

  
  
Iwaizumi was the first one to confess.  
  
Iwaizumi sighed at Oikawa. The first few days of his best friend suddenly blushing around him was quite.. amusing. Iwaizumi wasn’t dumb, nor was he insensitive. In fact, he’s extremely aware of his own feelings and that of his team mates’. For example, he’s observed the sexual tension that often threatened to snap between Yahaba and Kyoutani. He noticed Kindaichi’s admiring glances for Kunimi, which, in Iwaizumi’s opinion, might be one-sided, if Kunimi’s apathy for boys and girls alike are to be considered. Therefore, he wasn’t really surprised when, after watching his best friend become extremely possessive (more than he already is) and then turn into a blushing virgin around him, it dawned onto Iwaizumi that Oikawa might be attracted to him.  
  
At first, he was conflicted, because he didn’t know his friend swung that way -- if anything, it was like Oikawa made it a point to announce to the whole world that he’s 100% straight, judging by the number of girls he had dated and subsequently broken up with. Iwaizumi wasn’t disgusted or horrified when he came to that conclusion that Oikawa _might_ be gay -- it was the idea of dating his best friend, his childhood friend, the kid he’d promise to always look after, was what vexed him.  
  
Iwaizumi is aware of the danger that lies after should they decide to get together. He had often heard of friendships that are devastated, completely and utterly destroyed, because of love relationships.  
  
...  
  
“Huh? Date Oikawa?” asked Makki, when Iwaizumi quietly told them of his dilemma. “Aren’t you dating already? Because if you aren’t, damn, you’ve got us all fooled.”  
  
“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan~” cooed Mattsun, voice in an accurate impersonation to that of Oikawa’s (how and why, Iwaizumi would rather not know). “I love Iwa-chan so much~ Iwa-chan is the best~”  
  
“Oy, Assikawa, stop goofing around and look at me in the eye. I hate you but you’re so beautiful and I can’t stay away from you,” added Makki, in a gruff voice which Iwaizumi guessed was meant to be his.  
“Oh, Iwa-chan~”  
  
“Trashykawa..”  
  
Iwaizumi wanted to punch them. “I hate you two so much.”  
  
...  
  
Iwaizumi was staring vacantly at his ceiling when he realized that Makki and Mattsun do have a point; he and Oikawa spend so much time together it’s no different from dating. It was different from the usual relationship between best friends, too. Makki and Mattsun don’t do half the things Oikawa and Iwaizumi do.   
  
They’re together without even realizing they’re together.  
  
He grabbed his phone and then dialled Oikawa’s number. After a few rings, there was an answer.  
  
 _“Oh? Iwa-chan called me? How rare~ What do you need from the great and mighty Oikawa Tooru?”_  
  
“Look outside your window, dumbass.” Iwaizumi was already looking outside his window, which was parallel to Oikawa’s room. Seconds later, he saw an out-of-breath Oikawa grinning at him from the window.  
  
 _“Oh? What is it, Iwa-chan?”_  
  
“Ah, I’m just confirming something. Do you like me?”  
  
He watched as Oikawa’s face morphed into shocked, then for a split second, terrified, and then extreme embarrassment.  
  
 _“W-w-what are you talking about, Iwa-chan?”_ His voice was squeaking. Iwaizumi would forever remember this. “ _Of course I like Iwa-chan!”_  
  
“Idiot, I meant in the romantic--”  
  
“ _Eep! Don’t say it, Iwa-chan!_ ”  
  
“--way. Huh? So do you or do you not? Because I like you, in a more than friends kind of way, and it would be a shame if you didn’t like me back, right?”  
  
 _“Iwa-chan, so unfair! Why do you have to say it first?_ ”  
  
“Uh, because I wanted to? Anyway, you didn’t answer my question.”  
  
Iwaizumi grinned as he watched his flustered teammate grow steadily red. Oikawa Tooru looked highly uncomfortable, but also ecstatic at the same time.  
  
“.. _Yes. I like Iwa-chan, too_.”  
  
“Good. Then we’re together now, aren’t we?”

" _Yes, Iwa-chan."_

"Great."

" _Mm._ "

"Wonde-- holy shit, is your nose _bleeding?!_ "


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I didn't edit it lol haha I dunno how to write stuff, sorry. This is rather anticlimactic in my opinion. Thank you for reading! (Puns are credited to Pens, my friend. I don't remember just how many times they used that while chatting on the haikyuu2 chat lol)

Oikawa was the one who planned the first of their many dates.  
  
Iwaizumi swore that the first date was one of the best dates they’ve ever had.  
  
Oikawa had come knocking on his bedroom door one night, just after the sun had set and Iwaizumi was getting ready to do some homework. Actually, knocking was a relative understatement. He had knocked three times, barged in after hearing no reply, and immediately plopped himself on Iwaizumi’s bed.  
  
“Iwa-chan, get up, get up, get up,” said Oikawa, almost bouncing like a puppy. “We’re going on a date.”  
  
“We are?” asked Iwaizumi, looking up from his notes. “I wasn’t notified.”  
  
“Well, you are now,” huffed Oikawa. “C’moooon, I already asked your mother for permission.”  
  
“Oikawa, it’s nighttime.”  
  
“Exactly!” exclaimed Oikawa. He grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and dragged him outside the bedroom. “That’s why I wanted to take you on a date, it’s nighttime!”  
  
They walked down the stairs, Oikawa still holding Iwaizumi’s hand, when Iwaizumi’s mother saw them. She grinned at them knowingly.  
  
“Have fun, you two.”  
  
“Will do, auntie! Oh, and yay, there’s the bag,” Oikawa grabbed a bag from the table near the door as they went outside.  
  
“Hold on a minute, what’s in that bag?” Iwaizumi demanded grabbing the bag from Oikawa’s hands. He zipped it open and the smell of freshly baked goods and hot food wafted up to his nose. Underneath the boxes of food was a cloth-like material embroidered with green aliens wearing galactic aluminum suits. Iwaizumi recognized it immediately. It was Oikawa’s alien blanket, the one they often used as children whenever they’re stargazing.  
  
_Aha._  
  
“Stargazing?” asked Iwaizumi as they walked side by side to their usual haunting, a good spot near the river where there is less light pollution. Oikawa’s eyes were twinkling, and Iwaizumi was suddenly thrown back in time as he remembered the young Oikawa Tooru, who would drag him in the late hours of the night outside, toting his backpack and alien blanket. The young Oikawa who would often babble about constellations he recently learned, about the outer space and the vastness of it, about legends and myths that concern the universe. The young Oikawa who loved to shout in the dark, asking for aliens to abduct him because Iwa-chan is so mean.  
  
Iwaizumi wondered whether he already loved the young Oikawa Tooru back then.  
  
“Correct, Iwa-chan,” said Oikawa, snapping Iwaizumi out of his thoughts. “I thought it’d be nice to stargaze again. This would be our first official date and all!”  
  
Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow. “...and all?”  
  
“Yes. We’d cuddle and feed each other food and point at stars and kiss each other senseless while waiting for extraterrestrial space ships,” replied Oikawa, not a hint of shame in his voice.  
  
“I think you’re mistaking me for one of your groupies, Shittykawa,” said Iwaizumi wryly. “If anything, I expect stuff like..” He pasted on a sappy look on his face, and pitched his voice higher. “ _Iwa-chan, the stars sure are beautiful, aren’t they?_ ” Then he switched to his normal voice. ‘Yeah, but you know who else is beautiful?” Switch back to faux-Oikawa voice, add a bashful look to his face. There. “ _Who?_ ” Back to normal voice, this time more serious than he previously was. “Godzilla.” Cue horrified look on his face to finish the joke.  
  
Oikawa burst out laughing. “You fucking loser, that is such an old meme!” His laugh wasn’t remotely beautiful, unlike those ‘public appropriate’ ones he usually does. His laugh was the wheezing, snorting, and gasping kind of laugh, complete with dying whale noises and seal like clapping hands. Iwaizumi found it endearing. “I can’t believe you had the gall to do that!”  
  
“Well, yeah, the stars are beautiful, in my defense,” Iwaizumi said, shrugging. There was a small smile on his face.  
  
“You know who else is beautiful?” teased Oikawa. He tossed his head back and declared pompously, “Me.”  
  
“Yeah, you,” replied Iwaizumi, shaking his head as Oikawa preened. “You’re also the most stubborn idiot I’ve ever had the displeasure to meet.”  
  
“How rude,” pouted Oikawa, but there is no real hurt in his voice. Iwaizumi is surprised to find that, along the way, his hand has found Oikawa’s and they are tangled together. “You mean _pleasure_ , not displeasure, Iwa-chan.”  
  
“Nope. Definitely displeasure. I rue the day I met you.”  
  
“Nuh-uh. You don’t even remember the day we met.”  
  
“Our mothers told us that the first time we met, I _smacked_ you. If that isn’t a sign of my abhorrence for your existence, I don’t know what is.”  
  
“You also comforted me afterwards,” replied Oikawa primly.  
  
“Yeah, by poking you.”  
  
Oikawa waved his free hand in an offhand manner. “But you still comforted me. Doesn’t matter. Besides, if you hate me, why are we going for a date tonight while holding hands?”  
  
Iwaizumi grinned. “Beats me. Now hurry up, Shittykawa. I don’t want to stay up all night.”  
  
Oikawa didn’t point out that they were walking in the same pace, and Iwaizumi didn’t point out that neither of them hastens to walk. If anything, their speed goes slower. Neither comments on it, instead choosing to bicker with each other.  
  
(“.. But I’m not _bready_ , Iwa-chan!” “I swear to gods, Trashikawa, you need to stop your bread puns. It’s getting out of hand!” “You mean it’s _baguette-ing_ out of hand?”)  
  
Upon reaching their destination, the two worked together on preparing their spot. The inky bluish black sky stretched upon as far as their eyes could view, and it was illuminated by the luminescent glow of the crescent moon and the uneven sprinkle of stars. With less light pollution, the astral bodies seemed even greater than they are.  
  
The night seemed to pick up the presence of its visitors, for the blowing wind settled down to give way to its steady chill. Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat down on their blanket, tiny green aliens being squashed by the weight of two teenagers and a bagful of food. Their playful conversation ceased as they passed food, trying not to stare at each other. They ate quietly but not uncomfortably.  
  
“I’m thankful you didn’t cook this,” commented Iwaizumi idly, hands gripping chopsticks in search for more food.”  
  
Oikawa chuckled. “Hey, not everybody can be perfect. And not everybody can be you, Iwa-chan.”  
  
“I thoroughly agree to the second sentiment, but the first is unnecessary,” said Iwaizumi.  
  
“Are you saying I’m not perfect?!”  
  
“Are you saying that you are, Shittykawa?”  
  
“Ahaha, no, I’m not. Nobody is. I’m probably more flawed than you are,” spoke Oikawa in a rare moment of self-deprecation. Maybe not so rare, considering the times Iwaizumi had encountered this side of him.  
  
The thing about Oikawa Tooru is, just as how brilliant he shines in front of others, there is a dark side of him that swallows the light just as strong as his light swallows his dark. His two sides are equal. Balanced. He is simultaneously the happiest optimist and the loneliest pessimist.  
  
“Your perfection comes from your flaws,” mumbled Iwaizumi absentmindedly, chewing on his _onigiri._  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“Eh? A-ah, that was nothing.”  
  
Oikawa looked at him suspiciously. “You said something. What was it? You said something rude, didn’t you?”  
  
“Shut up! I didn’t, I only said you’re perfect because you’re flawed. Satisfied?”  
  
Iwaizumi looked down, not wanting to let Oikawa see his flustered state. He became interested in the stark contrast between the greenness of the _nori_ and the white shade of the cooked rice. He chanced a peek at his companion and--  
  
And suddenly Oikawa’s lips were pressed against his, a little bit greasy and chapped, not at all what he expected from his vain boyfriend, and Iwaizumi’s own lips were just as chapped, and one of Oikawa’s hand is grasping one of his biceps just as Iwaizumi’s hands are startled into grabbing Oikawa’s shirt. Iwaizumi’s eyes caught sight of Oikawa’s closed eyelids, long eyelashes fluttering and trembling, a faint splattering of blackheads on his nose, before his own eyes shut themselves out of their own accord. Iwaizumi’s world shifted and his focus centered on their tangled lips, Iwaizumi’s lips that are sucking Oikawa’s lower ones, the slight breathy gasps that slip out their mouths, the softness of his boyfriend’s skin when his hands strangely found themselves underneath the shirt.  
  
Iwaizumi leaned back from his boyfriend, flushed and panting.  
  
“That was--”  
  
“Amazing.”  
  
“I was going to say rude, Trashikawa, because you kissed me without permission. But amazing works too, I guess.”  
  
“Sorry, Iwa-chan. Well. Not really sorry.”  
  
“Yeah. Don’t be. Just. Please don’t startle me next time.”  
  
“..Okay. Want to do it again?”  
  
Iwaizumi didn’t answer verbally. Instead, he let his mouth answer in another way that left no questions.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Iwaizumi was the first one to say ‘I love you.’  
  
Oikawa pouted when Iwaizumi beat him into saying it first.  
  
  
**~ Finis ~**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first chapter is done. This will take only three chapters, so it's a bit of a short ride. I've got two other iwaoi fics coming up (dear lord, how screwed am I) soooo yeah.
> 
> Plus, to those wonderful friends I've made from the haikyuu2 chat who might view this, I apologize for procrastinating on the yoga instructor!suga au we've all dreamed of xD I promise, I'll try to finish it before our next chat party, haha.
> 
> Anywaaay, please leave a comment! Your thoughts are appreciated.


End file.
